


Feelings are Weird

by har1gatas



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Dennis Reynolds is a Bastard Man, M/M, This is a mess yikes, just a couple of guys being dudes, mutual pining (?), slightly ooc (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/har1gatas/pseuds/har1gatas
Summary: On this episode of Dennis dealing with Mac’s bs, feelings are looked into (icky!)
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 18





	Feelings are Weird

"Jesus Christ, Mac. How stupid can you possibly get?"

"Well actually-"

"Don't even bother answering that, you're already proving my point." Dennis immediately retorted. How ever the hell he dealt with Mac's bullshit was a question not even the wisest of humanity could ever answer. 

It was a rough evening in the infamous bar of Philly otherwise known as Paddy's Pub. A bruised up Mac and a fatigued Dennis were busy in the back office shortly after Mac had the bold idea of bringing his supposed strength into a fight and separate a drunken pair of men, only to get his ass beaten back into place. It was a rough but honest effort knowing he retained the title of being Paddy's sheriff.

"I swore I was bringing some sort of justice to that conflict, dude." Mac defended. "They're just not in the right mindset!"

"No shit, buddy. They were drunk for God's sake. Their minds were occupied with nothing but the hymns of booze, why can't you just-" Dennis paused and inhaled sharply for a moment. If he could handle both Mac AND Charlie's stupidity from their high school years through their miserable middle ages, he could take this head-on. 

Dennis sighed and massaged his temple slightly, turning to Mac. The man had an ongoing trickle of blood from a scar on his cheek thanks to one member of the rowdy duo blowing a bottle against Mac. Paddy's was going to get a shit cake from some gossip-consuming asshole reporter within the next week or so for such an incident. Of course, the gang has done worse but a slight break from the hardships would be goddamn pleasant for once.

"Alright let's ground ourselves for a second, ok?" Dennis subtly suggested. Mac immediately nodded in response, waiting for whatever would walk out of the other's mouth. He was willing to listen to anything Dennis had in mind, really. Whether it would be something positive or atrocious. Just the overall feeling of being with Dennis in any sense brought some sort of comfort to Mac. An odd yet familiar sense comfort.

"I'll try patching you up since we still got a rough couple of hours until the bar closes and then we'll be on our way home to pop on whatever movie you're up to." 

"Can it be Predator?"

Dennis felt a feeling of fierce objection arise in him considering they've seen the goddamn film numerous times but if it was gonna help convince Mac to help out with the rest of tonight, it might as well just be worth it. 

"Sure, sure."

"Popcorn and some cold ones?"

"Popcorn and some cold ones."

Mac threw a small fist into the air as some small sign of victory. Besides the fact he would get to watch an hour and seventy minutes of badassery, it meant spending time with his friend after a rough night as a recovery of some sort from his failed act of authority. Mac was almost always with Dennis whenever he wasn't up to manipulating some chick for casual sex. But just general moments where the two could relax and feel at ease as if they've been given all the time in the world were moments Mac appreciated the most. Sappy? Hell yea. But still nice.

Dennis simply rolled his eyes at Mac's childish reaction and looked through the desk for the first-aid kit, if they even had one. 

"Dude, where's the first-aid kit?"

"I don't know, ask Charlie."

"What would Charlie even be doing with that? The guy doesn't even have the slightest bit of knowledge in that rat shit size of a brain." 

After going through each drawer filled with numerous items such as empty bottles of glue or articles relating to their bar, Dennis simply stopped looking and sighed frustratingly. Mac frowned at him. "I'm just gonna assume we're gonna have to switch to toilet paper and call it a day?" He assumed.

Dennis shook his head. "I have a kit in my car. Stay here and don't do anything stupid like you always do."

"C'mon, dude. It's not always."

"You literally tried to fake your death with Charlie all because of your monstrosity of a father, do you really wanna try to oppose my point?"

Mac pursed his lips. Ouch. "Just get the kit, man."

"Yea, that's what I thought." Dennis left Mac in the back office to search for the kit. He still kept an eye out to make sure the bar was still in working order with Dee only working. It was a bit slower yet mildly busy now that some customers, including the drunken duo from earlier, appeared to be passed out in the booths or various seats. He made his way to the car and began from the back.

Goddamn Mac. Why was Dennis always the one to put up with him? Why couldn't someone like Dee or Charlie could help? Definitely not Frank considering that he dislikes Mac greatly. But just someone else for once. Well...Charlie usually ended up being a factor with Mac's more physically idiotic moves so maybe he wasn't the best option. Dee didn't even require any further explanation. Stupid bird. 

Dennis closed the trunk in frustration. No kit found. Onto the inside and rummaging under the seats. He just hoped Mac's bleeding wasn't too serious.

This wasn't even his problem to begin with Why does even get himself into these situations? Dennis was far more sophisticated compared to Mac. Mac could figure this out on his own! Then again, the man really didn’t have a good father figure that actually taught him basic things rather than treating him like some sick mistake. A little guidance wouldn’t hurt to give Mac, Dennis supposed. He was far more superior compared to Mac’s shitshow dad, anyways. 

Nothing to be found in the middle section of the car either. Last option would be the front, looking through any remaining books and crannies.

Sure, Mac is a complete dumbass. Possibly the dumbest person Dennis knew (besides Charlie.) With the amount of “badass” stunts the man has tried to pull only to fail miserably or look like a complete newbie was insane. It made him just want to roll his eyes all the way back to his skull, for sure. 

That’s where Dennis Reynolds would step in, of course. Teaching Mac how to improve in quality as a human. Obviously Mac wouldn’t understand with the mindset of some athletic obsessed teenager, but it felt oddly comforting knowing Mac helped even out Dennis’ “elegant” manner and be supportive to him as well whenever Dennis had his moments.

“Finally, god.” The glove compartment sprung open for Dennis, revealing the all too familiar image of a white box with a Red Cross. “Now I can just patch this bitch up and continue on with tonight.” 

His thoughts were easily pushed aside by the relief of the kit. He rushed back inside for Mac.

Dennis popped open the door and revealed the box, smug expression painted on his face.

“Whaddya know?” Mac chuckled. He was holding bunches up toilet paper to his head. Dennis sighed.

“Be grateful that my ass had one, at least.” 

“Y’know I am, dude.” Mac grinned. “You’re always picking up after my ass and I appreciate it!”

Dennis simply scoffed. “I know I am. It’s not always fun, y’know?” He popped open the kit and grabbed the alcohol and cotton.

“I know, I know but just...thanks. Seriously.”

Dennis looked up at Mac for a minute, taking in his cheesy words not knowing if it was plan ass kissing or genuine. 

He finally replied with a small nod. Smug grin still shown. “Of course, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this fic was a bit rough! first one-shot i’ve made in a hot minute, feel free to drop any suggestions for another pic or lemme know that u liked :D !!


End file.
